


I See The Light

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disney, I Blame Tumblr, It's my first Phan fic, M/M, Phanfiction, Please have mercy, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil does a live show that ends unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure what Phil calls his YouNow viewers. I used 'fans', because that seemed right.

_Where’s Dan?_

_Call Dan!_

_DAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!_

Phil read the rapid stream of comments on his YouNow show, noting with amusement that about a third of them were asking for Dan.

“Are you all just watching this to see Dan?” he joked. “Aren’t I enough?”

He was grinning as he got to his feet to see where Dan was, so he could join the live show.

“Dan!” he called, poking his head round the doorway of Dan’s bedroom. “My fans want to see you.”

Dan nodded from where he was lying on his bed with his Macbook balanced on his stomach.

“Dan’s on his way,” he said to the people watching, as he went back to the lounge.

 

_Sing something!_

_Do a duet_

_Sing a song with Dan_

“You’re feeling musical tonight,” Phil remarked as he scanned the comments. “Hey, look, there’s Dan!”

Phil turned the laptop so the webcam was facing Dan as he approached. Dan gave a wave and flopped down on the couch next to Phil.

“They want us to sing a song,” Phil told Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes, trying not to grin.

“What song?” Dan asked Phil’s fans.

 

_A whole new world_

_Toxic!_

_I see the light from Tangled_

“The Tangled song, really?” Phil looked at Dan, who seemed to humour him and nodded.

 

They joked around a bit, Googling the lyrics and singing in different voices.

Then, as they did the second chorus, Phil looked over at Dan.

He couldn’t look away. Dan met his gaze, and Phil suddenly noticed what a nice shade of chocolatey-brown his eyes were.

Dan was still singing – “All at once, everything is different, now that I see you” – but his voice faded while they continued looking at each other. Phil slipped first, letting his eyes drop for a moment to Dan’s lips. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Phil leaned forward a little bit. They were already sitting so close that Dan barely needed to move to connect their lips.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but they were both flushed and short of breath when they broke apart.

Without taking his eyes off Dan’s face, Phil snapped the laptop’s lid closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly in the middle of the night. If there are mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
